List of episodes
This is a list of episodes from The Boondocks tv series with Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, you can watch these episodes on weekends on cartoonetworks' AdultSwim 11:30 pm or now at http://www.dubhappy.com/anime/the-boondocks dubhappy uncut and uncencored. Season.1 2005-2006 1.The Garden Party November 6, 2005 Robert fears that Huey and Riley will embarrass him infront of their new neighbors when the family atends a garden party to celebrate Ed Wunclear lll's return from Iraq. Gueststars-Charlie Murphy and Ed Asner 2.The Trial of R.Kelly November 13, 2005 When the trial of R&B singer R.Kelly comes to town Huey and Riley are on opposites sides of the hot-bottom underage peeing issue. Gueststar-Adam Wes 3.Guess Hoe's coming to dinner November 20, 2005 Granddad's bad luck with the ladies is about to change when he meets a very beautiful young woman. The boys dissaprove when they discover that something is just different about her-like the fact that she is a prositute. Gueststar-Kate Williams 4.Granddad's Fight November 27, 2005 Robert and Colonel H. Stinkmeaner have a fight one mans blind one mans feeble granddad wins and kills Stinkmeaner and is sorry. No- Guest star 5.A Date With the Health Inspector December 4, 2005 Tom gets sent to jail for fitting the the discription of the Xbox killer. Huey, Riley,Ed lll, and Rummy are sent to find the real killer. GuestStars-Terry Crews Charlie Murphy and Samuel L. Jackson 6.The Story of Gangstalicious December 11, 2005 Riley's famous rapper is shot and hospitalized. But learns Gangstalicous is not gangsta anymore from running away from gangstas. GuestStars- Mos Def and MTV Anchor Sway 7.A Huey Freeman Christmas December 18, 2005 Hueys writing his school annual chrismas play while taking some creative liberties. Meanwhile Riley pays a visit to santa. GuestStars-Quincy Jones and John Reinhold 8.The Real January 8, 2006 Riley gets granddad's car pimped and the House renovated. Hueys being stalked around by a secret agent or his own imagination. GuestStars-Xzibit and John McGinley 9.Return of the King January 15, 2006 Martin Luther King Jr. awakes from his 30-year coma to find a different world and intolerant to his philosophies. Gueststar-Kevin Michale Richardson 10.The Itlis January 22, 2006 Robert opens his first fast food restraunt and gets everybody fat with the help of Ed Wuncler. GuestStars-Ed Asner and Candy Milo 11.Lets nap Oprah Feburay12, 2006 Rummy,Ed, and Riley try to kidnap Oprah but with Huey interferering. GuestStars-Charlie Murphy and Samuel L.Jackson 12.Riley Wuz Here Feburary 19, 2006 Riley follows his inner artist and graffiiti peoples houses. GuestStar-Rob Paulsen 13.Wingmen March 5, 2006 Robert is asked to attend a memorial of Moe Jackson in Chicago, Meanwhile Huey and Riley visit their Friend and know that he has changed. GuestStar-Mike Epps 14.The Bock is Hot March 12, 2006 The People of Woodcrest get crazy when Jazmine opens her lemonade stand on a hot winter day. GuestStar-Ed Asner 15.The Passion of Reverend Ruckus. March 19 2006 Ruckus has a dream of white heaven and has cancer and spends the rest of the talking about being white. Meanwhile Huey tries to break his friend out of jail from being killed. No GuestStar. Season 2 2007-2008 16.Or Die Trying October 8, 2007 Huey, Riley,Jazmine,and Robert sneak into the movies to watch Soul Palne 2:The Blackjacking they get caught. GuestStars-Snopp Dog and Mo'Nique. 17.Tom,Sarah,and Usher October 15, 2007 Tom and Sarah spilt after Tom emberasses her infront of Usher. GuestStar-Kate Williams 18.Thank You For Not Snitching October 22, 2007 When Woodcrest has a series of home breakins the people panic. But When Riley witnesses the theft of his granddads car his is to snitch or not snitch. GuestStars-Charlie Murphy, Samuel L.Jackson, Mos Def, and Bill Duke. 19.Stinkmeaner Strikes Back October 29, 2007 The spirit of Stinkmeaner from Hell goes into Tom Dubois's body to take revenge of the Freemans for killing him. GuestStars-Ghostface Killah, Terry Crews, and Kevin Michale Richardson. 20.The Story of Thugnificent November 5, 2007 A popular rapper Named Thugnificent moves into woodcrest right acroos from the Freemans. GuestStars- Snoop Dog, Busta Rhymes, Fat Man Scoop, MTV's Sway, Xzibit, and Nate Dogg. 21.Attack of The Killer Kung-Fu Wolf Bitch November 19, 2007 After Roberts online dating leads him to a beautiful named Luma. Huey, Riley and granddad find out how violent she really is. GuestStars-Aisha Tyler and Tichina Arnold. 22.Shinin November 26, 2007 After proving himself worthy Riley becomes a member of Thugnificent's Lethal Interjection. But a local bully named Butch Mangus steals his chain and now Riley is going to get it back in a fight. GueatStars-Busta Rhymes, Snoop Dog, Charlie Murphy and MTV's Sway 23.Ballin December 3, 2007 Riley joins the basketball team and learns the benifent of practice and good team work. No GuestStar 24.Invaisons of The Katrinians December 10, 2007 As a result of Hurricane Katrina Robert's cousin Jericho Freeman and his family move in with him. And Robert tries to get them out. GuestStars-Cedric the Entertainer and Lil Wayne 25.Home Aone December 17, 2007 When granddad take a vacation violence gets in the house. No GuestStar 26.The S-Word January 21, 2008 When Riley gets called the N-word by his teacher Robert and Rev.Rollo Goodlove try to cash in. GuestStar-Cee-Lo and Fred Willard. 27.The Story of Catcher Freeman January 28, 2008 Huey and Riley here a story of Catcher Freeman. GuestStars- Donald Faison and Charlie Murphy 28.The Story Of Gangstalicious Feburary 4, 2008 Riley starts to act like his favorite rapper and Huey says he gay of his dance. Then Riley stats to figure out if he is gay but gangstalicous convinced him he is not gay. GuestStars-Snopp Dog, Busta Rhymes, Mos Def, Kate Williams, Fat Man Scoop, and MTV's Sway 29.The Hunger Strike March 16, 2008 Huey won't eat till BET is shutdown because its out to destroy black people. No GuestStar 30.The Uncle Ruckus Reality Show March 28, 2008 BET films Uncle Ruckus in his daily activity. GuestStar-Donald Faison Season 3 2010- 31.It's a Black President, Huey Freeman May 2, 2010 A German documentary follows the Freeman family during the election of the countrys first black President. GuestStars-Werner Herzog and Bill Maher 32.Bitches to Rags May 9, 2010 When Thugnificent new album tanks he is forced to get a real job 33.The Red Ball May 16, 2010 Kickball legend Huey Freeman returns after a self-imposed exile from the game. 34. 35. 36. 37. 38. 39. 40.The Fundraiser July 4, 2010 41. 42. 43. 44. 45.The Kentucky Fried Flu August 8, 2010